1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening and connecting provision for attaching of built-in elements such as galley and lavatory walls, storage cabinets and the like in aircraft to structural parts of the airframe.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Connection and fastening elements of a variety of kinds and forms are known. For example such elements are disclosed in Swedish Pat. No. 338,144. All these embodiments have proven to be more or less useful, however they are predominantly intended and conceived for special applications. However, in aircraft construction such as for the connection of built-in elements of for example galley walls, lavatory walls, and space cabinet walls, substitute seats, storage cabinets and the like, the known provisions are associated with some disadvantages, of which the relative early and extensive corrosion at the structural parts of the airframe is the most serious and heavy factor. Conventionally, it was attempted to avoid this by attaching the as construction kits prefabricated lavatories, galleys and so on to so-called seat rails on the floor frame. However, the corrosion at the support and contact surfaces as well as at the connecting elements could not be substantially reduced in this manner and therefore frequently substantial loss in time and labor or respectively idle periods of the aircraft occurred during maintenance and servicing. The high demounting and remounting expenditures resulted in long idle periods of the aircrafts.